


in sickness

by Birdschach



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Ship Week, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Felicia was taught that a good maid doesn't let sickness get in the way of her duties. But Corrin would rather she rest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin Ship Week Day 6, In sickness and in health.

Corrin relaxes in his room, having finished his training for the day. Usually, this free time is unbearably boring, but the young prince of Nohr is occupying himself by reading. That is, until he hears a knock at his door, and rises to answer. Naturally, it will be one of the butlers or maids assigned to work at the Northern Fortress, here to clean his room, the same as every day. The absolute worst part about life here, Corrin thinks, is that each and every day is the same.

Felicia, Flora, Jakob - and even Gunter - try to break up the monotony from time to time, but it rarely works for long. With a sigh, Corrin opens the door to his quarters, revealing Felicia on the other side.

“Hello, Corrin! I guess I’ll be the one cleaning up your room today!” Felicia says, and Corrin can’t help but feel like something’s off. While Felicia seems as up-beat as usual, something about her attitude seems forced. And, sure enough, the maid tries to breathe through her nose, sniffling softly. Suddenly, Corrin notices her face is a bit flushed, and she seems a bit unsteady.

“It’s good to see you, Felicia, but… are you okay? You seem a bit under the weather,” Corrin asks, gesturing her in and shutting the door behind her.

“Oh, it’s nothing! Just… just a little cold! And you know, a good servant should never let a little sickness get in the way of their work,” Felicia says, smiling at Corrin’s concern. “I’m here to clean, and whether I’m sick or healthy, that’s what I’m going to do!”

But even as she says this, taking a step toward Corrin’s shelves, hoping to begin by dusting them off, Felicia feels the room begin to spin, and stumbles. Despite her clumsiness being common, Corrin notices that she doesn’t trip over anything, instead falling of her own accord. The prince is quick to rush to her, however, supporting her weight before she collapses completely. The maid comes to quickly, hardly realizing that she passed out at all, until she registers Corrin’s arms holding her up.

“Felicia…” the prince says. “You’re not working yourself too hard, are you?”

“I… I have to. I have to be a good maid… it’s my job, and I want to be good enough for you!” Felicia says, blurting out the last bit. Usually, she would keep a comment like that to herself, but her head is still swimming, and the room feels so cold… she’s not exactly at her best. Corrin raises a hand to her forehead, and feels the heat of fever on her, surprising since Felicia’s Ice Tribe heritage usually means she has a certain chill to her.

“Felicia, you’re burning up. You need to rest, okay? I’ll make it an order if I have to,” Corrin says, leading Felicia to his bed.

“But… Gunter will check if I cleaned, and he’ll know if I slack off…” Felicia argues, weakly, letting herself be eased onto the bed. “He can always tell if I’ve talked to you too much, or if I was particularly clumsy that day.”

“Let me worry about that, Felicia. I  _ can _ clean my own room, after all,” Corrin says, hoping to reassure her.

“I know, but it’s my job, and if Gunter found out…”

“Then he won’t find out. Please, you need to rest if you’re going to get better. I’d hate to see anything happen to you, Felicia.”

“Well… alright. You make it hard to argue, Corrin. Especially when I’m already arguing  _ against _ a break!”

“Thank you, Felicia. Just lay down, alright?” Corrin says, and Felicia complies, resting her head on his pillows. “Are you cold? I can get the blankets onto you, if you need.”

“I think I’m alright!” Felicia says, though that’s not taking the exhaustion she feels into account. As she finally allows herself to relax, she begins to notice just how tired she is.

Corrin places a hand on her head, feeling a bit awkward as he feels her forehead once more. Felicia doesn’t mind, however, even as Corrin’s hand moves up, patting her on the top of her head. The attention thrills the maid, being something she is far from used to.

“You’ve still got a fever, Felicia. Feel free to sleep, if you can, I know you need the rest. I’ll sit right here, next to you, until you drift off.”

“Okay, Corrin… if you’re sure. You don’t have to or anything…” the maid says, already close to succumbing to sleep.

“”I know. I want to, Felicia,” Corrin says, smiling down at her, as the maid’s eyes slowly close. But as she drifts off, her thoughts wander. She can’t help but feel happy, with Corrin watching over her, and making sure she rests like this. She’s always had a crush on the prince, she thinks, but has found it rather pointless. After all, he is a prince, and she is nothing but a maid.

Yet, in her half-asleep and fevered state, none of that matters.

“I love you, Corrin,” she murmurs, leaving Corrin shocked as she slips into a deep sleep. For a moment, the prince is still, brow furrowed, as he tries to process what she said. But then, he smiles. He bends down, kissing her forehead softly, and wonders if he should bring up what she said when she wakes. And if he should tell her that he loves her, too.

“I love you, too, Felicia,” he says, as if testing the words. If Felicia hears him, it is only in her dreams, as the pink-haired maid doesn’t stir in the slightest. Corrin rises, preparing to clean his room, and there’s a certain lightness in his step as he does. Maybe things weren’t the same today, after all.


End file.
